Query intent classifiers are used by information retrieval and/or targeted advertising systems to annotate an online search query whether having a certain type of intent such as adult, commercial, health, sports, news, music, travel, movie, or local intent.
Training query classifiers/annotators is a supervised machine learning task that requires a large amount of labeled training queries. The labeled training queries are typically obtained by using human judges to manually classify queries. This is a time consuming, expensive and error prone process. Because of this, existing trained query classifiers are typically available for only a limited number of spoken/written languages such as English. An existing query classifier typically operates for only a single language.
The embodiments described below are not limited to implementations which solve any or all of the disadvantages of known query classifiers or methods of creating or training query classifiers.